Enemies are closer than you think
by AllOfMeHatesYou
Summary: Stefan hated what his brother had become, but what happens once they find out a mutual Enemy is back in town? ..Will they work together to deport her? ..Or will one of them end up falling for her seductive charms? - [Based on: SEASON ONE] - [Rated "T" for Future Chapters, though this may change to "M" depending on how the story progresses!]


It was official, Damon needed to learn how to cover his tracks better. Sheriff Forbes was becoming a pain in the ass with her deep search investigations into the Mystic Falls murders, due to all the latest Vampire attacks on humans.  
>Damon regrettably didn't kill ALL of his victims.. just the select few who he'd drain of blood completely, he was a Vampire, that was his nature and in his head that was completely acceptable. He didn't give a damn about anyone else as long as he got his next feed. Damon enjoyed hearing the shrill screams of his victims and witnessing the futile struggles they put up against him.. he was quite the sadist.<p>

* * *

><p>As far as picking out his victims went, He sure had plenty to choose from right now, his house was a party scene for hot young teenage girls who drooled over him, compulsion hadn't even been necessary in most cases because he'd prey on the most desperate whores and luring them in had been a breeze.<br>To them it was a house party, to Damon it was a dinner party. He picked out one girl, using his seduction techniques to get her hooked.. his next move seeming like he was about to go in for the kiss, but that wasn't the case, instead he aimed straight for the neck, sinking his fangs deeply as he drank from the girl.. draining her body of every last drop of blood.  
>Now he was satisfied. The usual evil smirk lined his face, reappeared as the girls lifeless body slid down his, and slumped to the floor, much to the negligence of his other female 'guests', who were too busy enjoying themselves to notice.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon wiped the remaining blood from his mouth, he was feeling pretty damn pleased with himself as his eyes scoured the room, choosing his next victim.. but of course that one annoying thing in his life had to get in the way and ruin his party.<br>Stefan, his pathetic younger brother. The brother who enjoyed living a 'normal' life, seeing humans as his friends rather than his food source.  
>What was he going to do? Compel the girls to forget and then send them on their way? Apparently so, since that's exactly what he did. "There's always ONE buzzkill" Damon spoke coldly towards his brother.<br>The way Stefan stared at Damon with his judgey eyes focused on him, made Damon feel like ripping his brothers body limb from limb. But despite the ever growing thin line of hatred between the two, he'd rather keep the little pest alive. Stefan came in good use, occasionally. That and the fact it was his brother, deep down he loved him, not that he would willingly admit that in this century.. or the next.

* * *

><p>Damon was about to yell obscenities at the younger Salvatore when the corner of his eye caught a glimpse of a girl who hadn't left yet. Her fiery red hair caught his attention quite well, and Damon being Damon he acted on impulse.. flashing right before her as he pinned her to the wall by her throat. [<em>something he did quite often<em>] "Who **are** you? ..And what are you doing in **our** house?" he demanded arrogantly. This girl was quite obviously a vampire judging by the traces of blood around her mouth, but quite a young one.. and it didn't take a genius to figure out that she was new to the game. "I think.. they call this Trespassing" Damon stated firmly, his eyes flaring.  
>Damon's anger issues and disgraceful personality weren't made any easier to control by his brother breaking up his lunch party, so that added to the frustration of the female intruder, it was safe to say his mood was much worse now. Vampires who entered the Salvatore residence, were rarely there to converse in a friendly manner. Most of the time they had ulterior motives, like being sent to spy on or <strong>attempt<strong> to kill the two brothers. Not that they ever succeeded.

Damon's eyes momentarily strayed over to his brother, he could see just by his facial expression that Stefan was in two minds, he wanted to tear his elder brother away from the girl, but at the same time he knew she shouldn't have trespassed into their property and Stefan was just as curious as Damon to find out this girls intentions.

* * *

><p><strong>*to be continued..*<strong>

**A/N:** _Till the next chapter, how was it? ..If you liked it so far, let me know.. Reviews are helpful, so I'd appreciate them._  
><em>Just remember this fan fiction story is based on <strong>season 1<strong>._

_This was nothing more than a **short** test run, if it's shit.. I won't bother to continue. _  
><em>If you liked it, future chapters will be longer.<em>


End file.
